Queen of what exactly?
by Insanity Constructs
Summary: Regina has had a pretty shitty day so far... and it only gets worse from here.
1. Chapter 1

"_This is so not my day." _Regina thought, racing through the woods. "_I just lost my job, I need to pay rent, and instead of a peaceful walk through the woods- I get this."_ Her newly shortened chocolate locks whipped behind her from her speed. Behind her she heard the harsh laughter of the demented asshole chasing her.

* * *

_Regina walked through the mostly empty parking lot fuming. Her boss had decided to be a pompous ass and fire her because of a "co-worker's complaints"? Like what, telling her to do her fucking work for once, instead of flirting with every guy that walks in through the front door? Oh, boo-hoo. So she might of used some "less than polite" language on her way out the door, that's no reason to literally kick her out the door. _"_It was a shitty bar, anyways," she mumbled to herself, walking to her car. Shitty or not, it was her only source of income. She dug through her purse to find her keys, only to see a flash of silver in the ignition. "Well fuck, I guess I'll walk home," she whispered to herself, glancing around the parking lot. Seeing no one around to watch her or follow her back to her apartment, she started to long trek back._

_The woods themselves were eerily quiet. There was no wind to upset the leaves haphazardly hanging from the branches of the tall trees. No bird singing or flapping its wings, ready to take off. It was a bit unsettling to her. The only sound was her footfalls crunching the dead leaves below. Finally a slight wind picked up, but it carried with it the faint scent of rot. Her nose wrinkled at the smell. _

_Faintly, but growing louder by each passing moment, the sound of joining footfalls matched her own. She paused and glanced around nervously, her hand creeping towards the hidden blade she kept in her boots. The sound was louder than before, coming from right in front of her. Grabbing the blade, she stood and angled herself slightly to hide the glinting metal before pausing, waiting, _

_Finally a body was easy to dis-concern from the darkness. "Hello miss, sorry to startle you. May I ask what you are doing in the woods at this hour of the night?" The voice was easily male, smooth and dark. It sounded a bit like a frumpy old English man, or at least someone trying to act it. Without pausing she answered, "On my way to my friends, for a get together. I know a shortcut through the woods. She's expecting me in a couple minutes." _

_She felt, more than saw, him appear behind her and lean in close. "Liar," he whispered against her ear. His hand threaded itself through her hair and used it to yank her head back, exposing her throat. As quick as her reflexes would allow, her arm flashed upwards, cutting her hair and his grasp on it in one stroke. She whipped around, her arm raising once more and swiped at his face, aiming at his eyes. Then, as quick as her legs would allow her, she raced into the night._

* * *

"_Makes you wonder, who the fuck did I piss of in a past life to deserve this?"_ She mused. Her breaths were obnoxiously loud, even to her own ears. Her mind was racing, as well as her heart. "_If I live through this, I swear I'll call my old track couch and send her flowers…"_

"To late, precious." A hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her into the air before throwing her against a tree. The man appeared right in front of her and lifted her to his eye level. His eyes were glowing. He was grinning ear to ear, showing off his fangs. "_Why the fuck does he have fangs? Did I just walk into a bad horror movie?"_ He lifted a hand and brushed it against her face. "Such a pretty little face. Such a shame, such a waste. But, perhaps…..tell me girl, are you a virgin?"

"The fuck kind of question is that?" Laughter rang from behind the man. His head whipped around. "Who's there?!" The air was heavier now, it felt weighted down by the new stranger. Unlike the asshat currently suffocating her, with his overbearing stench of rot and decay, the unknown being carried with him the scent of metal- the scent of only fresh blood, not the death Sir Asshole had.

She angled her head to catch a view of the new stranger and quickly felt herself tense in total fear. Sure, Sir Asshole was scary, but against the stranger he looked like a fucking mouse. (Even if the stranger looked like a fucking flamingo, wearing a long red coat and large brimmed matching hat). "_If this man can somehow save me, I don't care if he decides to wear a hot pink tutu. I'll take what I can get." _

"Tell me freak, do you always chase little girls in to the forest and use such shitty lines to seduce them into becoming your next meal? Because that was pathetic." The strangers voice was dark and rich. Shivers ran up Regina spine at the sound of it. "_Oh hot damn, if this were any different time…."_ she mused to herself quietly. The stranger seemed to somehow hear and softly chuckled, glancing at her. Regina gasped as they finally made eye contact, his eyes were like molten lava, rimmed only with the darkest lashes. "_It is soooooo not okay to have eyes like liquid sex." _

The hand holding her up released her and she fell in a heap, before shakily getting to her feet, glanced at the Sex-God, and ran, yet again, for her life.

* * *

Finally getting to her apartment, after carefully dodging her landlord, she slammed her door closed, locked it, and leaned against it. Her heart was beating ridiculously fast, granted after what she just went through, she supposed it was acceptable. Slowly getting back on her feet after resting against the door for a couple, she slowly made her way to her couch and plopped down, fully intending on passing out right there. A slight shuffling noise was heard, but she ignored it in favor of sleep.

"What, I don't even get a thank you"

She couldn't help herself if she tried. She screamed.

* * *

If you have read any of my writings or have followed me in the past, please leave a comment on what you just read. Is it all ok? Is Alucard totally out of character?

Let me know, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard grinned at the freak. "There goes your meal scum." The freak snarled, baring his fangs at the No-Life King.

"You have no idea how long I had to wait to get her alone out here!" He paused, grinning, "Do you even know what she is? Didn't you smell? Something so sweet, it makes my mouth water," he glared, "now she's lost, and it's your fault. You'll pay!"

The king's grin only got larger, "Oh, am I now? Tell me freak, where are your damned? Could you not tell they were lost? Did you not hear the sound of ripping flesh? Are you so pathetic you didn't even notice?" His eyes narrowed, "Pity, and I was hoping for something fun tonight."

The freak hissed and Alucard smirked as he walked forward, his boots crunching on the dead foliage. The freak's eyes darted around the forest, looking for an escape route. Finding none, he backed slowly against the tree and began to tense in preparation to attack the king. Alucards eyes glowed in preparation of a fight, no matter how pathetic of a fight if may be. The freak charged forward, hands poised with claws extended. The king merely laughed and side stepped the attack. "Is that all you've got, freak? Come on, faster now!" He laughed as the other damned kept attacking. He managed to get a swipe across Alucard's face, catching his glasses and tearing through his ocular lenses. Blood poured down his face as he began to laugh harder, nearly in hysterics now. "That's it now! Come on, fight me!"

* * *

Alucard soon began to tire of the freak and his poor attempts of killing him, and reached for the gun he kept in his long duster. In one quick shot the damned creature diminished into dust, soon it be blown away in the wind. The king sniffed the air and grinned, "_Now to find what's so important about the human he was chasing_."

Alucard followed her scent to a poor apartment complex, run down and reeking of drugs. His shadows slid along the dirty, carpeted floor, leading him to the human girl. As he melted through the walls and appeared in front of a beaten up couch, barely holding the tiny human in its cushions. He grinned at the sight of her furnishings inside the small room. A tall bookshelf, filled with trinkets and heavy bonded books, a small table covered in candles with their wax dripped down and sealing it to the surface. A tiny kitchen filled with drying herbs hanging from the walls. There was a faint scent of another male in her room, it seemed focused around her bedroom and closet area. He found himself glaring at the thought. "Hmm," he murmured to himself. He crept close to her form and leaned down to smell her exposed throat. The most mouthwatering smell wafted up to his nose and he had to fight for control of himself not to open her up right now and drain her dry. "_Interesting_…" He stepped back and grinned, "What, I don't even get a thank you?"

The small human shot upward at the noise, and let out a scream of surprise. The king laughed at her response openly, his shoulders shaking in mirth. The human shook her head and let out a colorful string of curses. Refocusing her attention she glared at the tall familiar stranger that _apparently decided to invite himself into her apartment_.

"Thank you," she grit through clenched teeth. "Now would you mind telling me who you are and what you are doing in my space?!" Alucard took no notice to the heat behind her words and sat on a chair against the wall and leaned back to look at her through the tinted lenses of his personalized glasses. "I wonder what makes you so special. Your blood calls to me, young one. It sings of things long past. Until I learn what you are, you are to return with me to the Hellsing organization. No questions asked, no calls made. You have five minutes to gather your things."

She blinked and her body rose from the couch and began to robotically collecting her things. "_The fuck…...what's wrong with my blood. The shit is wrong with him? Who fucking follows a girl home, wakes her from her much needed nap, only to spew that shit?_" After listening in to her inner monologue, Alucard's whole form shakes in mirth, "If your mind is constantly like that I am in for a treat, young one," he gasps out. Regina just shakes her head confused. Suddenly a question comes to her mind.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Young one…"

"Because that's what you are, young one."

"Soooo…. you wouldn't mind if I called you big fucking crazy guy? 'Cause that's what you are." Regina smirked, incredibly proud of herself. He glared at her from behind his glasses and wide brimmed hat. She just batted her eyes innocently. He sighed angrily. "Are you ready to go, _young one_?" She glanced down at the bags sitting at her feet, mentally cataloging. She nodded her head.

"So when are we going to get to this 'Hellsing' place? Like, how long is the drive or whatnot?" He just grinned at her and she was struck by a sudden fear.

"Why, by flying of course….."

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I THOUGHT YOU MEANT BY FLYING!"

* * *

Sorry about the slow update. Fanfiction wouldn't let me update thee chapter... Thank the few of you that have followed and reviewed and all that!


	3. Chapter 3

Alucard smirked watching the small human stumble, trying to right herself after the "flight", so to say. "Human's are so fragile…. how do they ever survive nowadays?" He mused softly to himself. "Fuck…..you….ya bastard," She wheezed, leaning against the wall for support. _How the fuck is any of this shit possible? The red bastard just grabbed me, morphed into some twisted mass of shittiness, and wrapped that weird shit around me….and all of a sudden- poof! We're in some kind of huge, old-fashioned mansion. _Regina shivered at the memory of the mass dancing around her, it had felt cool, and wet. She glanced down at herself, looking for traces of whatever that was to line her skin and clothes- only to find nothing. Sensing her confusion, Alucard explained, "Those were my shadows- or souls, I suppose you could say. The lives of those that have died by my hand are to be enslaved, their souls never to bear their eyes upon heaven. That is the price they pay for their eagerness for the throne."

"Throne?" She whispered.

He smiled down at her, though it was marred by pain and anger. "Yes, child, throne. For, I am the No-Life King. My shadow has eclipsed the land for many centuries. My eyes have witnessed the rising and falling of many who wished to take possession of the land. I'm damned to watch the turn of the world, without ever feeling it's weight." Neither one spoke for the longest time, each of them lost within their own memories.

Finally, Regina spoke, "I'm sorry, you must have watched several familiar faces die. I'd like to tell you 'I can relate', but not really. I doubt anyone truly knows the extent of that kind of pain, of loneliness." She paused and smirked while looking directly into his eyes. "That doesn't excuse you for being such an asshole, however. I mean, seriously, stalking young girls and entering their apartment without them knowing? That's a dick move." Alucard smirked, "Careful, young one, you wouldn't want anyone to know of your stuffed animal collection now would you?" He mocked.

"How did you know about them?", she gasped in horror. Realization flashed in her eyes. "How long were you in my room?" A twisted grin crept onto his features as the light from the lamps lining the long halls reflected off his tinted glasses. He slowly lifted a single, gloved finger up to his curved lips- signaling quiet. Shocked and confused, Regina took a step back and paused. Down the hall was a tall, blonde woman slowly making her way to the duo. She wore a blue suit and seemed bathed in silver smoke born from the cigar hanging onto her lips. Behind her stood a tall, older man clothed in an even older butler uniform. They both bared reflective glasses, hiding their eyes in the glare of the lights lining the long halls.

"Servant," a clear cold voice echoed off the halls, "You're late."

"Master, I brought home a pet. I found her in the woods. Can I keep her?" Alucard purred with a grin. The woman took a slow drag from the cigar hanging from her lips. When she released the toxic smoke from her lungs, a frown began to take it's place across her lips. "And why should I allow you to do such a thing, hmm? What is this 'pet' to you?" Her voice dropped a tone in annoyance, making Regina shuffle anxiously behind her red kidnapper.

Feeling the small human woman curl up behind him, Alucard instinctively shifted to block his master's view of her unknowingly. The other noticed and quirked a brow at her monster's movements. Alucard stared silently at his master before smirking cruelly and pulling the cowering human out from behind him. "Master, may I introduce you to the interesting _human _I found?" he pushed Regina forward, "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself, child? It would incredibly rude not to, as she is head of the household." Regina glared at him before turning fully to face the blond woman.

"I am sorry for any inconvenience I have caused entering your home uninvited. Please believe me when I say it was not in anyway _my_ idea to do so. My name is Regina Albescu." She bowed slightly. Both the woman and the monster were impressed by her mannerisms. The butler beside the woman spoke next. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Albescu. You are in the presence of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Household." Integra nodded her head at Regina before turning to address her butler. "Walter, please escort Miss Albescu to my office. I need to talk to my servant alone for a while."

Walter bowed respectfully at Integra's words before spinning around to walk down the halls they had originally came from, Regina (sensing her dismissal), quickly followed the butler. After watching the two leave her sight, Integra turned to face Alucard. "Tell me, monster, why must I play house for some 'pet' of yours?"

"Master," he purred, "Are you not curious to find why she captured my attention so? Or as to why I went through all the troubles of bringing her here? Does it not nag in your mind?"

Integra took a long, slow drag off the dying cigar before flashing her eyes up at him. "Would you tell me? Answer me this, is she human?" Alucard grinned at his master's cleverness.

"Currently? Yes."


End file.
